


sweet beginnings

by vandoorne



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: a moment together, after a long day of preparing for the upcoming opening of their bakery together.(post-canon for jaehee's good ending)
Relationships: Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Parallels Fanworks Exchange 2020





	sweet beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sky_King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_King/gifts).



'You've got batter on your face,' Eunsoo says. She's trying not to stare too much at Jaehee. In fact, she has been actively trying not to stare for the entire day, to varying degrees of success.

'Oh?' Jaehee says, unperturbed. She continues with her task at hand, not bothering to look up.

Eunsoo marvels at Jaehee's ability to concentrate. Then again, given how she had worked under Jumin for such a long time, it's no wonder that Jaehee is capable of ignoring just about anything to be able to finish what she needs to.

'It's very distracting,' Eunsoo says, clearing her throat. Okay, fine. So she _is_ staring. So what? She's entitled to stare at her hardworking partner in their bakery, and it so happens that said partner is her _girlfriend_.

'I see,' Jaehee answers. This time, she stops in her movements, setting the mixing bowl down. She's aware of Eunsoo's gaze, and her cheeks flush a little. 'Shall I get it cleaned up then?'

'No worries,' Eunsoo answers, closing the gap between them. She reaches to wipe the batter away from Jaehee's cheek with her thumb, and Jaehee gasps. 'I've got you.'

'Thanks.' The flush on Jaehee's cheeks grow in intensity when she realises that no, Eunsoo does not intend to move from her current position. Jaehee is backed up against the counter, with Eunsoo cornering her. 'Um...' she begins, tongue darting out to wet her lips.

'Looks delicious,' Eunsoo says. She's not looking at the batter on her thumb, but at Jaehee instead.

'It's not edible,' Jaehee barely manages. 'At least, not yet,' she adds, flustered. 'Eunsoo, what are you...'

'I'm not talking about the batter,' Eunsoo says, leaning in. She presses her forehead against Jaehee's, and she's so close that her lips are almost touching Jaehee's as she speaks.

'Oh,' Jaehee says, voice a breathy exhale. The flush has spread down to her neck now, and Eunsoo grins.

Jaehee ends up sitting on the counter in the kitchen, with her skirt hiked up and her panties pushed aside, with Eunsoo's fingers digging into the soft flesh of her thighs. Eunsoo has her face buried in Jaehee's crotch, licking, tasting, flicking her tongue over Jaehee's clit, over and over.

When Eunsoo had told her that she wanted a taste, Jaehee had thought that she had meant, well, a kiss. But as it had turned out, Eunsoo had other intentions. Other intentions that had ended up with Eunsoo tasting other parts of Jaehee's body, as it turned out. Jaehee moans, fists clenched on the table as she cants her hips, wanting more. Eunsoo obliges, using her tongue to press down hard on Jaehee's clit. She presses in further, using her teeth to scrape against her clit, causing Jaehee to cry out. Thank goodness there's no one else that they have to be worried about in the bakery, given how they're still in the final preparation stages before the grand opening. There's no need to keep her voice down.

'Eunsoo,' Jaehee cries out when Eunsoo sucks hard on her clit. At this rate she isn't going to last, given how Eunsoo has been relentless in pleasuring her. Eunsoo shifts, going lower, positioning her tongue at Jaehee's entrance, before pushing in. It's not particularly ideal, but it elicits enough of a reaction from Jaehee, who's tugging hard at Eunsoo's hair now, torn between pushing Eunsoo down and pulling her away.

Eunsoo grins, lapping up Jaehee's wetness. It's a taste that she doesn't think that she'll ever tire of, really. She moves again, dragging her tongue along and then she's teasing Jaehee's clit, flicking her tongue roughly. Jaehee's close, judging from how she's trembling beneath her, struggling to close her legs. She's going to bring Jaehee over the edge, right here, in the kitchen of their bakery. The bakery they own together — as partners, as _girlfriends_.

When Jaehee comes, she screams Eunsoo's name, legs wrapping tightly around Eunsoo's head. She flings an arm out, unfortunately hitting her mixing bowl, causing it to clatter loudly on the floor, spilling all over.

'We've made such a mess.' Jaehee cringes as she looks at the floor, covered in cake batter. Her glasses have slid down her nose, and her clothes are in disarray.

'It was worth it,' Eunsoo says, grinning. She places the mixing bowl in the sink, before grabbing what she needs to clean up. 'You looked so delicious that I just had to have a taste.'

Jaehee groans. 'Cheesy,' she says, but there's no heat in her voice.

'You like it,' Eunsoo answers. There's a sparkle in her eye as she turns to face Jaehee. 'Enough to leave Jumin to start this bakery with me.'

Jaehee chuckles. 'I don't just _like_ it,' she says, chiding Eunsoo as she fixes her clothes. 'I _love_ it. You, I mean,' she corrects herself, scrunching up her face. 'Thank you for giving me the strength to follow my dreams.'

Eunsoo blushes. She throws a wet cloth at Jaehee, who catches it perfectly. 'I'm glad you're with me,' she says.

Jaehee smiles. 'Me too.'

**Author's Note:**

> \- hi Sky_King! i picked eunsoo for the female mc's name, i hope you like it ;; if you would prefer something else please let me know, i'll change it ;;  
> \- beta by E, thank you!


End file.
